A Tale of Trampoli
by RoseHarvest
Summary: When Lia goes off in search of an old friend, she never expects to find an adventure waiting for her. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello there everyone! Well I would like to introduce you to my first ever rune factory fic! I'm so proud. Before you read this, let me tell you that this is just the prologue. Also I would like to mention that I have switched the main character's gender. I have also switched the bachelorettes to bachelors so I hope you can tell who each of them are! Anyways back to the story, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.

***Prologue***

I had lost everything, my memory, a place to live.

When I was on the verge of collapse, I met him.

He provided me with food, a home, and . . . new memories.

However, he suddenly disappeared one night, without a single word to anybody.

That very next day, I left the town behind to search for him.

**A/N: **Ok yes I know what you're thinking, it is really short, but that's why I put up the first chapter at the same time. Before you decide whether or not you like it, why don't you read the first chapter, then you can judge. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter one! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I own nothing.

***Chapter One***

My mouth was dry and my head was light as I walked into a small village. It was around midnight and I knew that most people would be asleep, but I was just too tired not to stop and find a place to rest. My head ached as I wandered aimlessly around trying to find a suitable place to sleep, which isn't easy when you're about to pass out. To my right was a large building. There was still alight on inside so I walked over and knocked on the door. A short old woman dressed in purple answered. She looked surprised.

"Hello . . . who might you be?"

"I'm Lia. I went looking for my friend and got a little lost. Is it ok if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course! I'm sister Stella and this is the St. Poli church. My my, you look thirsty, let me get you some food and water. Come on inside."

"Thanks."

Stella fed me and gave me a room to sleep on. The next morning I woke up to find that she had washed my clothes and laid them on the edge of my bed. I put on my same old dark blue shirt and my brown work pants. Then I pulled on my cowboy boots and looked in the mirror. My long wavy dark brown hair was messy, so I pulled it back in a ponytail. I walked out of the room and found myself in a very large area filled with benches and an organ. Stella was standing by a podium and when she saw me, she gestured me to come over.

"How did you sleep dear?"

"Very well thank you."

"So what was it you came here for?"

"I came here looking for a close friend of mine. He disappeared a few days ago from our village and I was worried about him."

"You were worried about him? Could it be that this young man is your boyfriend?"

"No no, it's not like that! We're just friends!"

The front door opened and I heard a familiar voice say good morning. I couldn't believe my eyes, right in front of me stood the exact same person I came looking for. He ran up to me, his platinum blonde hair bobbing up and down.

"Hey there! Who are you? You know, you look just like my friend Lia."

"That's cause I AM Lia you idiot!"

"Oh, so what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yeah . . . well something was calling me here."

I sighed and patted him on the head.

"Same old Matt, always a little crazy."

"Just tell the villagers I'm ok when you get home."

"You're not coming back with me?" I was really surprised, and after I came all this way to find him, nearly killing myself in the process, he wasn't going to come back with me?

"No, I feel like I have to stay and help this town. . . . Hey, why don't you stay with me?"

Stella suddenly piped up. "There is an empty farmhouse beside Matt's house, you could stay there."

"It's settled then!" Matt jumped for joy.

"Um I don't recall saying I would stay . . ."

"C'mon Lia, I'll show you you're new house!" Before I could say anything he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards my new home. While we were walking something caught my eye. It was a strange shaped island floating in the sky.

"What's that?" I pointed.

"That's whale island. It's always in the sky over Trampoli village."

"Is that where we are, Trampoli village?"

"Yep, now let's keep going."

Matt took me to my new farm and showed me the house. He also gave me a hoe and a watering can. He was about to walk away but he stopped.

"Hey Lia, here's some turnip seeds, why don't you grow them? I'm looking forward to eating some of your produce, bye!"

" . . . Does this mean I have to give him some turnips later . . .? Whatever, I have to go thank Stella."

I met up with Stella and thanked her for her kindness. She said it was no problem but she did ask me to go give a bamboo shoot to some man named Turner who ran the inn. I did so and ended up meeting a very fat Turner, his fat son Eugene, and Turners wife Rita. Then Turner asked me to call on Ganesha the elven blacksmith. After meeting her she asked me to call on the supermarket owner, Daniella. I was sick of meeting new people, but I went anyways. The store was open, so I just walked inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

A girl about my age popped up from behind the counter. She was tall, and had short, messy blonde hair.

"A customer? You're not? What do you want? Who are you?"

"I'm Lia, I just moved in . . . apparently."

"Oh so you're not a customer? Then get out, I don't have time for window shoppers."

"Umm okay, well I actually came to pay Ganesha's tab for her, so . . . here you go."

"Thanks! While you're running errands, could you go see Erika for me? Just tell her Daniella sent you, she'll know what to do."

"Not again!"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, so where does Erika live?"

"Erika lives at the farm just south of here, it's right down there." She pointed to a small path in the woods.

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

I walked down the path Daniella had pointed to, and soon enough , came to Erika's house. Her home was a farm, like mine, only in better shape. I went in and ran into another girl about my age. She had brown hair just like mine, but instead of blue eyes she had brown ones. She shook my hand very quickly and then strolled behind the counter.

"Hey there young lady!"

"Um, hey."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, Daniella sent me."

"Oh yes I know what she wants to tell me. What a lazy bum, not coming over to tell me herself."

"Yeah . . . well I gotta . . ."

"W-what? Do I have a boyfriend? I can't tell you, hahaha!"

"I-I didn't ask if you had a boyfriend."

"You didn't? Oh. So what's your name?"

"I'm Lia. I just moved into the house beside Matt's."

"You mean that run down old farm?"

"Yep."

"Wow, you know, Matt's a little weird."

"Yeah . . . I know."

"W-what? Do I have a boyfriend?"

"Give that a rest would ya. Anyways I have to go now, bye."

"Bye bye!"

Thankfully my day of running errands was over, now I could use the rest of the day to do whatever I please. I decided to go see what Eugene was up to. After making my way back to the inn I saw him standing outside, sweeping the deck.

"Hey there Eugene! What's up?"

"Not much. How's your day been? Did you have fun meeting the villagers?"

"I suppose."

"Well I've got to go inside and help my mother clean the guest rooms."

"Oh, I guess I'll go home then."

"W-well you don't have to, you could come inside and visit with us."

"Well . . . nah I better go, I don't really enjoy cleaning, plus I've got turnips to plant."

"Okay then, I'll see you around."

"Bye."

I headed east towards the church. Ever since I passed by the old clock tower and saw whale island, I wanted to go check and see if there was a way I could get up there. I walked over to the clock tower, and surprisingly, saw Stella.

"Hello Lia."

"Hello Stella. Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just working on cleaning up this clock tower. You won't be able to go inside until the seventh, when the new owner moves in."

"Oh. I guess I'll go then."

While I turned to walk away something caught my eye. I leaned down to look. It was a small sprout. I couldn't tell what kind of plant it was, but it sure looked odd. My mind suddenly remembered that I had things to get done today, so I headed towards my farm. Unfortunately, Matt was waiting for me.

"Hey Lia."

"Hey. What are you doing on my farm?"

"I just thought I'd come see you."

"Oh. So what's up?"

"Not much, but I did have a dream last night about climbing up a beanstalk to whale island. It would be fantastic if I could actually do that."

"Uhhhhh . . . yeah. Well I've got to plant those turnip seeds you gave me. See ya."

"Bye!"

I tilled up the land, planted the seeds, and watered them. My watch said eight thirty and since I was tired, I got ready for bed. I fell asleep that night and dreamed of clock towers and beanstalks.

**A/N:** Well there's chapter one! As most of you can probably tell, I'm sticking pretty close to the storyline. If you all get too confused at who is supposed to be who as far as the gender thing, I could give you a list, but only if you want it. Anyway I hope you'll keep reading, see you next time!


End file.
